Traité Simplifié de Magie Noire à l'Usage des Mina
by F. Felicis
Summary: ...bles. Autobiographie d'un Mangemort qui ne part de rien pour semblet'il n'aller nulle part...
1. La chute

I

« Sincèrement, Foyle, vous êtes un minable. » Les situations dans laquelle j'ai entendu cette phrase ont été nombreuses depuis le début de mon existence. Et c'est un peu normal, puisque j'en suis un. Je le suis depuis mon enfance, et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à changer les choses, ma lâcheté me seyant à ravir, il est vrai.

Mes parents, Demitrion et Susanna Foyle, m'abandonnèrent à la naissance, le premier parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas, la seconde parce qu'elle n'était pas en état de m'élever, un _Doloris_ bien placé par un importun l'ayant réduite à l'état de légume, encore que les légumes ont pour la plupart de belles couleurs. Je fus donc placé dès mon enfance dans un bel Orphelinat pour sorciers, ne recevant plus aucune nouvelle de quelconque membre de ma famille, et allant voir mon légume de temps en temps. Oui, je sais, mes mots sont cruels, mais la vie ne l'est-elle pas ?

L'orphelinat était une véritable pitié pour moi, et il semble que j'étais aussi une véritable pitié pour les autres, puisque les plus grandes heures de ma vie passée là-bas se déroulèrent dans une extrême et pesante solitude. Enfin, la solitude n'était pas si solitude que ça, puisque l'on venait souvent me voir dans mon coin –pour me rire au nez, mais soyons positifs, on venait me voir, c'est déjà ça.

La délivrance de cet enfer avait pour moi un nom, un seul, un nom brillant, envoûtant, et enclin à mille rêveries. Ce nom : Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers, en effet, là où j'allais passer, et j'en étais certain, les sept plus belles années de ma pitoyable vie. Pour moi, Poudlard signifiait liberté, joie, plaisir de travailler, bonheur d'être entouré d'amis, allégresse de vivre ailleurs que dans ce misérable bourbier, de surcroît réservoir à imbéciles de la pire espèce.

Ce fut donc non sans jubilation que je quittai et je l'espérais pour toujours la demeure de mes dix premières années d'enfance pour intégrer l'univers chatoyant de Poudlard, bien décidé à réussir ma scolarité et à faire éclater au grand jour ma brillance intérieure.

Contrairement à toute attente, Poudlard ne changea en rien les habitudes du reste du monde face à moi. Mon entrée à la maison des Serpentards avait pourtant suscité en moi de vifs espoirs : Serpentard, un bien beau nom qui inspirait aux autres maisons le respect, la peur, la crainte. J'allais enfin imposer ma loi, faire partie des dominants, intégrer l'élite, et pouvoir tenir de belles conversations avec des personnes distinguées à propos du dernier cours de potions, au coin du feu et une tasse de thé vert à la main.

Au lieu de ça, je devins rapidement le dominé des dominants, souffre-douleur et sujet des pires railleries de la classe. Je n'étais pas le seul, un élève de la maison était dans le même cas que moi. « Six-Verrues » Rogue, comme tout le monde l'appelait, vivait dans la même bulle de solitude que moi, et pour une fois, je semblais comprendre pourquoi : ses cheveux gras, son teint blafard et son regard vicieux n'aidaient en rien les relations humaines avec lui. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, ne cherchait pas à développer sa sociabilité, j'en fis moi-même l'expérience lorsqu'un jour, pris de pitié pour lui (et moi), je m'avançai pour discuter un peu. Un simple « Va te faire voir, orphelin » m'expliqua à quel point ce jeune imbécile méritait sa solitude ambiante, et je ne retentai plus jamais de lancer une conversation avec lui, préférant le voir dépérir dans son coin, n'oubliant pas cependant que ce que je voyais était ce que je vivais, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de plus grande satisfaction de voir d'autres personnes souffrir en même temps que soi-même.

Malheureusement, je l'avoue, je devins également le dominé des dominés, me faisant bousculer, insulter voire cracher dessus dans les couloirs de l'école, le tout sans aucune réprobation des professeurs présents sur les lieux, préférant fermer les yeux sur un être tel que moi, inspirant tant le dégoût et la honte. C'est bien simple, il suffit de voir leurs commentaires à la fin de chaque trimestre :

« Foyle, vous êtes minable en potions. »

« Foyle, vous êtes un minable en divination. »

« Foyle, bon dieu, savez-vous que vous êtes un minable en métamorphose ? »

« Foyle, réveillez-vous, le cours de botanique est fini. Ah, au fait, vous êtes minable. »

« Foyle, l'enchantement n'est pas fait pour les minables. »

« Foyle, je vais être claire, vous êtes m…

-C'est bon, j'ai déjà donné. »

Ce fut sans surprise donc que j'échouai à tous mes examens, ne réussissant à obtenir aucun petit « A » à mon BUSE, ces rustres ne m'en ayant même pas accordé un par pitié. Je décidai donc de quitter Poudlard, havre de déceptions et de fausses joies, afin d'essayer de voler de mes propres ailes, à 16 ans et sans un sou ni contact extérieur.

« Voler de mes propres ailes » ne fut en vérité jamais le bon terme, « battre difficilement des ailes pour aller s'écraser lamentablement un peu plus loin » eût été une expression un peu plus appropriée. En effet, j'enchaînais dès ma sortie de l'école les petits boulots infructueux, où j'étais toujours viré pour moult et obscures raisons, telles que « restructuration du personnel », « redéfinition des rôles et des responsabilités », « excès de minablerie » et j'en passe. Je découvris ainsi que je n'avais aucun talent en plongeur dans un restaurant, vendeur de cravates Moldues, laveur de carreaux, agent d'entretien dans un grand magasin, vendeur de glaces, pour ne citer que les emplois m'ayant offert le plus d'argent, tout en restant très inférieurs à la moyenne des salaires.

Ce ne fut que quand je fus lassé de chercher continuellement à trouver un emploi de quelques semaines au mieux que je décidai par ma propre initiative d'aller toucher le fond. Je décidai tout d'abord d'arrêter d'éplucher les petites-annonces, après quoi je dépensai le peu d'argent que j'avais, pour entrer assez rapidement dans un état de débauche et de dégoût jamais atteint auparavant. Errant le jour dans les rues des villes que j'accostai au hasard des routes qui m'y conduisaient, je clamai ma haine du monde à qui voulait l'entendre, sans toutefois le crier trop fort, par crainte de gendarmes ou d'Aurors en excès de zèle, savait-on jamais ; et dormant la nuit dans des couches improvisées, le plus souvent dans toutes sortes de bâtisses abandonnées, ou au pire dehors, à la belle étoile et par une température de -15. Là commença ma folle équipée dans l'univers du sordide, de la dépravation et de la haine du prochain. C'est à cette époque-là que commencèrent mes rêves de destruction, de violence, de meurtres irréfléchis de stupides passants dans la rue, la dure réalité me tirant malheureusement de ma rêverie pour me rappeler que mes dons en sorcellerie dépassaient l'exécrable. Il m'était impossible d'accomplir le moindre sort : même le plus simple, le plus benêt, devenait un _challenge_ pour moi et ma baguette, conservée précieusement sur moi depuis toujours et quasi-intacte car peu servie, de dépit. Elle restait le plus souvent dans la poche de ce qu'il restait de mon vieux manteau, attendant avec espoir de pouvoir un jour vomir sa haine sur le moindre fâcheux un peu trop gênant pour moi.

Une nuit, une seule, changea mon destin qui s'annonçait dans le meilleur des cas catastrophique.


	2. La nuit en question

II

Je me promenais dans un bois au patronyme totalement immémorable, et dans un état d'ébriété digne de ce nom, que Bacchus même n'aurait pas renié. La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures, et je n'y avais même pas prêté attention, ma préoccupation principale étant de trouver au mieux un buisson confortable pour passer la nuit et, accessoirement, dessouler un peu.

Sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, j'avais emprunté un étroit sentier qui s'enfonçait au plus profond de ce rassemblement d'âmes sylvaines que les simples mortels tels que moi appellent plus communément « forêt ».

Je ne faisais que regarder les étoiles, les yeux baignant dans le mauvais alcool et la tête d'une lourdeur insoutenable, lorsque tout à coup j'heurtai de plein fouet une énorme masse que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'alors.

Affalé au sol, je relevai la tête pour découvrir la nature de mon inquiétant oppresseur…

…Une maison.

Une petite chaumière, pour être plus précis. Je décidais d'en faire le tour pour déceler un éventuel indice qui aurait pu m'indiquer si elle était actuellement habitée.

Bredouille et après avoir enfin remarqué la mousse cohabitant avec le moisi sur les murs et le trou dans le toit, je jugeai bon de devenir l'hôte de cette fort coquette bâtisse pour la nuit, en attendant le lendemain, pour repartir vers de nouveaux cieux propices à se bourrer la gueule gratuitement.

L'intérieur de la maison était dans un meilleur état que la façade extérieure. Si l'on faisait fi des feuilles mortes qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout au sol et de certaines parties rongées par le moisi, le tout semblait fort acceptable. Je dis bien « semblait », parce que la seule lumière active aux alentours était le rayon de la Lune qui passait par la petite fenêtre, en face de l'unique porte, la porte d'entrée. Je ne pus donc qu'à moitié apprécier la fort banale décoration des murs, composée en général de rien du tout, il est bon à préciser, et de la grande vétusté du mobilier : une vieille chaise, un petit meuble de cuisine ridicule et son évier du même acabit, un placard tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et enfin une maudite table, pour ne citer que l'essentiel.

Maudite table, en effet, la faible lumière de la Lune et l'alcool qui me montait au cerveau s'étant ligués contre moi, je ne pus que violemment enfoncer mon gros orteil gauche dans un de ses pieds.

Rien à dire, ça réveille. Et ça fait très mal, surtout. De rage, j'hurlai le plus fort possible, ma voix exprimant les souffrances de mon pied gauche, tandis que j'enfonçais violemment mon poing dans le mur à proximité. Le meilleur moyen de ne plus avoir mal quelque part, c'est de déplacer la douleur. Ainsi, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, j'oubliais mon pied et me centrais alors sur ma main, qui j'en suis sûr devait être en train d'envoyer des demandes d'explication à mon cerveau et de lui demander « Pourquoi tant d'affliction ? » (mes mains sont cultivées), et sur certaines phalanges qui s'ouvraient et déversaient leur flot de sang.

Je massais et soufflais sur ma main fébrile et ensanglantée quand je remarquais alors le trou qu'avait fait mon poing dans le mur.

A vrai dire, ça n'était pas vraiment le mur, mais l'endroit où étrangement se trouvaient deux planches clouées là sans aucune raison apparente. J'avais plus précisément brisé celle du dessus, ne tenant plus que grâce aux maigres clous rouillés aux extrémités. On voyait d'ailleurs sur l'une de ces dernières un peu de sang, le mien.

A y regarder de plus près, je découvris alors que ces deux morceaux de bois abritaient un trou, un renfoncement, une sorte de niche dans la cloison toute de fissures vêtue.

Avec ma main restante, j'entrepris de défaire le morceau de bois restant. Malgré les apparences, le clou était encore solide, et bien décidé à ne pas quitter facilement son mur. J'avais beau forcer le plus possible avec mon membre valide, il ne bronchait que très peu, oscillant de temps en temps sur la gauche ou la droite, et comblant j'en suis sûr avec un certain plaisir mon exaspération grandissante.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, la bave suintant le long de mes lèvres et les yeux injectés de sang, je fis fi de la douleur et empoignai la planche avec mes deux mains et la tirai vers moi dans le but d'extirper cette pourriture métallique qui m'avait suffisamment nargué comme ça. Oubliant les échardes qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans mes paumes, j'arrachai violemment mais triomphalement ce bous de bois, manquant de justesse de m'effondrer au sol.

J'avais vaincu l'ennemi, j'allais maintenant explorer son butin.

D'une main hésitante, je parcourai à tâtons l'intérieur du trou, cherchant quelques éventuelles pièces des monnaies, médaillons, Saint-Graals ou bouteilles d'alcool.

Ma pêche fut d'une infructuosité décourageante. Mes doigts n'étaient ressortis avec rien qui ne soit en or, qui ne brille ou qui ne soit parfumé à l'éthanol.

Non, ce qu'ils m'avaient ramené, c'était un livre. Un vulgaire livre rongé par les mites et les moutons de poussière.

…Cruelle déception. La richesse et le luxe n'allait pas encore être pour aujourd'hui.

Malgré tout, je décidai de mettre ma mauvaise foi de côté et de jeter un bref coup d'œil à mon… ahem, « butin ».

L'ouvrage était assez consistant, et faisait à vue d'œil une petite cinq-centaine de pages, ce qui lui valait un poids assez imposant : je devais le tenir à deux mains (comprenez ma douleur).

La première de couverture était totalement sobre, dénuée de toute lettre, de tout dessin ou de tout motif. Elle n'était que d'un cuir vert sombre, ma foi assez agréable au toucher, et dont j'aurais pu assurément toucher un assez bon prix. Et c'était pareil pour la quatrième.

Pour en connaître la véritable identité, j'en conclus donc qu'il fallait que je l'ouvre.

Le papier intérieur était totalement jauni, semblable à du vieux parchemin. Il était rongé par les mites par endroits, et possédait l'odeur particulière qu'ont les vieux livres dont les pages ne sont pas assez exposées à l'air libre. De plus, ce papier était très fragile, et il suffisait de le tirer légèrement pour l'arracher, précaution était donc de mise.

La première page comportait enfin quelque chose d'autre que du vide. Un titre y avait été somptueusement écrit à la plume. La calligraphie était assez jolie, pleine de pleins et avec des litres de déliés, ce qui indiquait que l'auteur n'était pas le dernier des analphabètes.

Ce titre, justement. Etrange titre que voilà.

_TRAITE SIMPLIFIE DE MAGIE NOIRE A L'USAGE DES MINABLES_

Pour vous exprimer ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là, je vais être bref : Etonnement, Fascination, Mal aux mains.

Sans même réfléchir, je tournai avec excitation pour lire la page suivante.

Telle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma déception de voir que la page avait été mangée dans sa quasi-intégralité par quelconques rats, ou toujours ces mites, raaah j'ai toujours haï les mites. Les rares choses que je pouvais ainsi lire étaient

_Ami Lecteur,_

_C_

Le reste de la page était arraché jusqu'en bas, excepté un infime petit morceau ayant survécu à la faim des vermines :

_voir l_

Joie. Le schéma se répétait évidemment au dos de la page :

En haut à droite : _vrir_

En bas à droite : _age 442_

Quel bonheur. De l'introduction, pour récapituler, je ne connus donc que « _Ami Lecteur, C voir l vrir age 442_ ». Les deux premiers mots me donnaient au moins la certitude de faire partie du cercle intime de l'auteur, inconnu cependant.

Mais, à vrai dire, ces quelques restes d'introduction me donnaient également une autre et utile information. _age 442_ pouvait sans aucun doute être affublé d'un _p_ au début, donnant ainsi _page 442_ et indiquant qu'il y avait un truc super-top crucial à voir à la page 442.

Et en effet, quelque chose de crucial m'attendait à la page 442 :

_ANNEXE_

_SORTS ET ENCHANTEMENTS DE BASE_

_(non relatifs à la magie noire)_


End file.
